Tokyo Xtreme Racer One
Tokyo Xtreme Racer One is a racing game in the Tokyo Xtreme Racer/Shutoko Battle franchise. It is the first game in the series to release since Import Tuner Challenge for the XBOX 360. The game is designed as a revival of the franchise as well as to breathe new life into it, whilst maintaining the same formula as the previous games. Gameplay The game plays similarly to that of the previous installments, in which one drives around the expressways defeating rivals in SP Battles, in which there are health bars known as Spirit Meters, and the first one to have their Spirit Meter emptied loses. The Spirit Meter lowers for a racer if they are behind their opponent or if they collide into walls or traffic. The Parking Area from Import Tuner Challenge has ultimately been changed back to be similar to the Pit Areas from Tokyo Xtreme Racer 3. To progress throughout the game, the player must defeat all rivals of a certain team in order to battle the team leader. The team leader often has a vehicle that is tuned far better than regular rivals, so the player should watch their back when battling them. Defeating enough team leaders will result in an area mid-boss battle, although some teams only appear after defeating the rest of the area's teams. As expected, these racers are no laughing matter and will leave you in the dust should you race them in an improperly tuned vehicle or make a mistake. Area mid-bosses appear throughout the game, but most area bosses only appear in the second half once all area mid-bosses in an area are defeated. Defeating all area bosses in a city will result in the city boss (or bosses) to appear. There are three cities: Tokyo, Nagoya, and Osaka. Defeat all city bosses and wanderers in order for the final boss to appear in Tokyo. Wanderers are rivals that are not associated with any team, and only will race you when certain conditions are met, such as a certain day of the week, time of day, defeating other rivals (sometimes even other wanderers) or driving a specific car. Wanderers are not necessary for making non-wanderer rivals appearing other than the final boss. Some wanderers even drive custom cars. When you begin, you won't have a large amount of cars to choose from (or any particularly fast ones in that matter), but defeating rivals that drive vehicles you didn't unlock yet will unlock them and then can be purchased whenever one want to buy a new vehicle. All vehicles except for special vehicles can receive performance upgrades, but custom vehicles cannot receive visual modifications at all. The same can be said for certain vehicles, whom have limited or even no visual modifications. Vehicle List (will add more later) Index: (^) = Cannot recieve visual modifications (*) = Cannot recieve aero modifications (body kits, spoilers, hoods etc) (**) = Limited aero modifications (s) = Available from the start Cities and Areas Tokyo C1 Inbound C1 Outbound New Belt Line CCW New Belt Line CW Wangan Inbound Wangan Outbound Yokohane Inbound Yokohane Outbound Yokohama CCW Yokohama CW Nagoya Nagoya Ring Road East Higashi-Meihan West Higashi-Meihan Osaka Osaka Ring Road Osaka Wangan Inbound Osaka Wangan Outbound Sakai Inbound Sakai Outbound Teams and Rivals For a more in-depth rival list, head here: Tokyo Xtreme Racer One/Rivals (list is incomplete) First Half (Tokyo) C1 Inbound * Rolling Guys * Spitfire (new) * SS Limited * Shinsen-gumi * M.O.E. C1 Outbound * Speed Planet * Neo Curving Edge (new) * MAX Racing * Twister * True Shutoko Unit (new) New Belt Line CCW * Diamond Image * Red Pollution * Fade (new) * FF Empire (new) * Team Alpha New Belt Line CW * R. Gangs * Cupid Arrows * Tokio Jungle * R Slayers (new) * Metro-X (new) Area Mid-Bosses * Rocket Assassin (C1 Inbound, drives a custom BRZ) * Black Mamba (C1 Outbound, drives a custom Skyline 25GT Turbo) * Bloodhound (New Belt Line CCW, drives a custom Aristo) * Turismo (New Belt Line CW, drives a custom Eunos Cosmo) Area Bosses * Ultimate Shift (C1 Outbound, drives a custom Impreza WRX GC8V, appears after defeating all of the Tokyo First Half bosses) Second Half (Tokyo) C1 Inbound * Project Idol (new) * President (new) * The Road of Justice * RINGS C1 Outbound * Maxed Out * Departures * S-LiGHT (new) * Fortress-V (new) New Belt Line CCW * The Ace of Spades (new) * Spirit of Nurburgring (new) * Archangels (new) * Underground Racers (new) New Belt Line CW * Another Star * Top Level * Wild Uprising (new) * Free Way Wangan Inbound * True Ride * Neo Limited * 350 or Nothing (new) * Mi55l3 (new) Wangan Outbound * Unlimited * Asian Ages * Sangyushi * Formula-Z (new, defeat all other Wangan teams) Yokohane Inbound * Big Wave * Kanagawa Puzzle (new) * A.P.S. * PURE (new) Yokohane Outbound * Commander * Wind Walkers (new) * Seven Blades (new) * Speed Master (defeat all other Yokohane teams) Yokohama CCW * Knife & Forks * Screamer (new) * Club M (new) * Grip! (new) Yokohama CW * Rhythm Box * 2Limit * d.ream (new) * Infinity (defeat all other Yokohama teams) Area Mid-Bosses * Midnight Rose (C1 Inbound, drives a custom GTO) * Steelheart (C1 Outbound, drives a custom JZA80 Supra) * Broken Left Wing (New Belt Line CCW, drives a custom Challenger SRT8) * Broken Right Wing (New Belt Line CCW, drives a custom Charger SRT8) * Pluto (New Belt Line CW, drives a custom Crown Athlete) * Nightmare (Wangan Inbound, drives a custom NSX-R) * Centurion (Wangan Outbound, drives a custom Legacy B4) * Tailgunner (Yokohane Inbound, drives a custom RX-7 FC3S) * Onyx Scorpion (Yokohane Outbound, drives a custom Galant VR-4) * Shadow Eyes (Yokohama CCW, drives a custom JZA70 Supra) * Climax (Yokohama CW, drives a custom Audi R8) Area Bosses * Gloomy Angel (C1 Outbound, drives a custom Silvia S15, defeat all C1 mid-bosses) * Broken Mind (New Belt Line CCW, drives a custom Charger R/T 70', defeat all New Belt Line mid-bosses) * Red Devil (Wangan Outbound, drives a custom Impreza WRX GDB, defeat all Wangan mid-bosses) * Iceman (Yokohane Inbound, drives a custom GT-R R35, defeat all Yokohane mid-bosses) * Divinity (Yokohama CW, drives a custom SLS AMG, defeat all Yokohama mid-bosses) City Bosses * Purple Meteor (Wangan Outbound, drives a custom Skyline GT-R R32, intervenes race once Speed King's Spirit Meter is lowered to 50%) * White Charisma (Wangan Outbound, drives a custom RX-7 FD3S, intervenes race once Speed King's Spirit Meter is lowered to 50%) * Speed King (Wangan Outbound, drives a custom Impreza WRX GDB, defeat all area bosses and area mid-bosses except for Purple Meteor and White Charisma) Tokyo Wanderers C1 Inbound * Riko-chan (drives a Civic SiR-II, appears every other day) * Kamikaze Koji (drives a Pulsar GTI-R, appears on rainy days) * Haruo Garage (drives a JZA80 Supra, appears when the player's car has at least Level 1 parts installed in every field) * Lone Wolf (drives a Celica GT-FOUR, appears after defeating Lone Survivor) * Bloody Mary (drives a Viper SRT-10, appears on Wednesdays after defeating M.O.E. and Project Idol) * Red Comet (drives an S14 Silvia, appears every 3 days but will only race if the player drives a Silvia or 180SX) * Immortal Joker (drives a Scion xB, challenges the player when they exit a Pit Area to C1 Inbound) * Sorrow Six Star (drives an Alcyone SVX, appears if the player is driving a Subaru) * Jackknife (drives a custom 180SX, appears after defeating all C1 Bosses, Mid-Bosses, and Death Driver) C1 Outbound * Illusion B (drives an S14 Silvia, appears every 3 days but will only race after the player has defeated 10 other rivals) * Triple Caffeine (drives an SA22C RX-7, appears every 3 days and will reject the player's challenge twice before accepting on the third) * Mister Othello (drives a Lancia Delta HF Integrale, appears every 5 days after defeating Speed Planet) * Funabashi Hooligan (drives a Z33 Fairlady Z, appears after the player has entered all Parking Areas in C1) * C1 Ace (drives an MR-S, appears after defeating President) * Idol Envy (drives a BCNR33 Skyline GT-R, appears ever 4 days but will only race if the player's vehicle has a Project Idol sticker) * Rolling Gal (drives an AE86 Levin 2-door, appears in the second half after the player defeats Rolling Guys) * Rolling Master (drives a custom AE86 Levin, appears after defeating Rolling Gal and if the player is driving an AE86 with a Rolling Guy Sticker) * Death Driver (drives a custom S15 Silvia, appears between 2 AM and 4 AM but only if the player starts a night in Kasumigaseki in the second half of the game) New Belt Line CCW * Mosquito Lemon (drives a GTO, appears when the player has driven at least 2 different cars) * Green Wild Child (drives an MR-S, appears on Sundays but will only race if the player has a Naniwa license plate) * Crossroad Princess (drives a Lancer Evolution IV, will only race if the player has 300 km on the trip meter) * Yellow Desperado (drives a Lancer Evolution IX, appears if the player is driving a vehicle with 124 or less km on the odometer) * Gold License (drives a Cappuccino, appears after the player defeats the Highway Outlaw team and Yellow Desperado) * Master Position (drives a Ferrari 512 TR, appears if the time is between 9 PM and 11 PM but will only race non-Japanese cars) * Wolf's Requiem (drives a Z32 Fairlady Z, will only race if the player's car has no visual modifications) * Mr. Mitsu (drives a custom FTO, appears after defeating Silver Master) * Lone Survivor (drives a Eunos Cosmo, appears every 5 days) New Belt Line CW * Fleet-footed Valkyrie (drives an FD3S RX-7, will only race after the player defeats Wolf's Requiem) * Black Cat (drives an RX-8, appears when the player equips non-stock headlights) * White Cat (drives an RX-8, appears immediately when the player challenges Black Cat and will race alongside her) * Raspberry Kiss (drives an M3 E46, appears every 30 days) * Sonic Runner (drives an S2000, appears when the player defeats Cupid Arrows) * Kaoru (drives an FC3S RX-7, appears on Tuesdays and Fridays but only will race if the player defeats Riko-chan) * Cutie Hip (drives an FTO, will only race if the player's car doesn't have a rear spoiler equipped) * Silver Master (drives a Lancer Evolution X, appears every 3 days but will only race if the player is driving a Mitsubishi) * Night Wolf (drives a custom R33 Skyline GT-R, appears after the player has achieved 500 wins) Wangan Inbound * VIP Style (drives an Aristo, will only race against luxury sedans with custom rims, such as the Crown Athlete or Fuga) * Dirty HATO (drives a C110 Skyline GT-R, will only race against cars from the 1980s, such as the AE86, JZA70 Supra, or S13 Silvia) * Flying Armored Shark (drives a Lamborghini Gallardo, will only race against cars that weigh 1300 kg or more) * Golden Wolf (drives a RUF CTR, appears when Mark of Outburst is defeated but will only race if the player is driving a non-RUF German car) * Midnight Cinderella (drives a custom RX-8, appears when the time is between 12 AM and 1 AM and when the player achieves 300 wins) Wangan Outbound * Mark of Outburst (drives a RUF RK Coupe, will only race against non-German European cars) * White Dragon Revolution (drives a JZA80 Supra, will appear once the player installs an engine swap on their car) * Legendary Critic (drives an FC3S RX-7, will appear after defeating Red Devil) * Platinum Prince (drives a custom FD3S RX-7, will appear after defeating all other Wangan wanderers except ZERO) * ZERO (drives a custom RUF CTR, will appear after clearing the second half of Tokyo) Yokohane Inbound * Gentle Rain (drives an RX-3, will appear on rainy days but will only race if the player drives a C110 Skyline GT-R) * Last Flight (drives a Lamborgini Diablo, appears every 10 days after defeating Team Alpha but will only race if you have finished a race in which you have achieved 330 km/h) * Exotic Butterfly (drives a Lotus Europa S, will appear after clearing the second half of Tokyo and after defeating Fleet-footed Valkyrie) * The Ice Fairy (drives an AE86 Trueno 2door, will appear every 9 days) * R33-F (drives an R33 Skyline GT-R, will only race after defeating Free Way and Harisen Chop) * Yeti Fang (drives a custom Renault Clio V6, will appear after defeating Endless Night) Yokohane Outbound * SPEED BOX (drives a Lotus Elise 111R, will appear after defeating Commander and are currently driving an NSX) * I, Shiotani (drives a 180SX, will only race after defeating all teams in Tokyo) * S. Agata Cattle (drives a Viper SRT-10, will appear after selling at least one car) * Shepherd Nekozawa (drives a Z32 Fairlady Z, will deny challenges the first two times, but will accept the third time) * Yellow Voltage (drives an NSX-S Zero, will appear after defeating Speed Master) * Supremacy (drives a custom GDB Impreza WRX, will appear after defeating Endless Night) Yokohama CCW * The Surf Goblin (drives an MR2 AW11, will only race if the player is driving a 4WD car, such as an R32-35 GT-R, Lancer Evolution, or Impreza WRX) * Vengeful Reaper (drives an R32 Skyline GT-R, will appear after defeating d.ream) * M Killer (drives an R34 Skyline GT-R, will only race if the player is driving a BMW) * Yokoi the Sniper (drives a Fuga 370GT, will appear after defeating Infinity and will only race vehicles with an Infinity sticker on it) * Downstream of God (drives a custom Ford GT, appears only after clearing the second half of Osaka) * Black Hole (drives a custom Corvette ZR-1, appears immediately after challenging Downstream of God and will race alongside him) Yokohama CW * Empty Shell (drives a Toyota 86 GT, will only race after defeating the Rolling Guys, R. Gangs, Rolling Gal, Rolling Master, and The Ice Fairy) * Shocking White Dog (drives a Peugeot 106, will appear after clearing at least one city in the second half) * The Spider Monkey (drives a Cappuccino, will appear after defeating Gloomy Angel) * Corner Slicer (drives an S13 Silvia, will appear after defeating Red Comet) * White Hot Sun (drives a DC5 Integra Type R, will appear after defeating Midnight Black Sun and Downfall) * Unbelievable (drives a custom 110S Cosmo, will appear once the only remaining rivals in the game are wanderers and the final boss) First Half (Nagoya) Nagoya Ring Road * Racing Funs * Real Echo * Genesis R (appears after defeating Racing Funs and Real Echo) * Hot Head * @-Tention * Seeks (appears after defeating Hot Head and @-Tention) * Eye of the Storm (new, appears after defeating Genesis R and Seeks) Area Boss * Downfall (Eye of the Storm team leader, drives a custom S2000) Second Half (Nagoya) Nagoya Ring Road * Castle Stage * Face to Faith * Night Fliers (new, defeat all other Nagoya Ring Road teams) East Higashi-Meihan * Shake Hips * Tribute-J * Purple Bullet * Silver Arrows (new) * Wild Uprising Nagoya Unit (new) West Higashi-Meihan * Flower Dancers * DE LA Speed * Perfect Line (new) * Rosso Corsa (new) * BREATH LESS (defeat all other Higashi-Meihan teams) Area Mid-Bosses * Endless Night (Nagoya Ring Road, drives a custom Lancer Evolution III) * Spirit of Imprisoned Flame (East Higashi-Meihan, drives a custom Skyline Coupe 370GT) * Crazy Cataclysm (West Higashi-Meihan, drives a custom Z34 Fairlady Z) Area Bosses * Flame Dragon (Nagoya Ring Road, drives a custom Viper SRT-10, appears after defeating Endless Night) * J (West Higashi-Meihan, drives a custom Skyline GT-R R32, appears after defeating all Higashi-Meihan mid-bosses) City Bosses * The Rook (West Higashi-Meihan, drives a custom JZA80 Supra, appears after defeating all area bosses) * The Bishop (West Higashi-Meihan, drives a custom JZA80 Supra, appears immediately after defeating The Rook, and losing to The Bishop means having to race The Rook again) * The Knight (West Higashi-Meihan, drives a custom JZA80 Supra, appears immediately after defeating The Bishop, and losing to The Knight means having to race The Rook again) Nagoya Wanderers Nagoya Ring Road * Hyper Groove (drives a Mustang Boss 429, will appear on Tuesdays) * Maniac Bun Bun Maru (drives a 2000GT, will appear every 10 days) * Snow Drift (drives an S15 Silvia, will appear on rainy days and will only race if the player's vehicle has custom paint and at least one vinyl) * Midnight Black Sun (drives a Z33 Fairlady Z, will challenge the player after exiting a Parking Area in the area) * Touge Wizard (drives an FD3S RX-7, will appear if the player owns two of the same vehicle; this can be done with any vehicle) * Downhill Trancer (drives a GC8V Impreza WRX, will appear if the player sets the BGM volume to max) * The Zenith (drives an R32 Skyline GT-R, will appear after the player has defeated Flame Dragon) * Ground Zero (drives a custom R34 Skyline GT-R, will appear between 11 PM and 4 AM after the player defeats Yeti Fang and Supremacy) East Higashi-Meihan * Extreme Instructor (drives an EK9 Civic Type R, will appear if the player drives an FF car and selects manual transmission; examples of FF cars include Civics, Integras, and FTOs) * True Wanderer (drives a Celica GT-FOUR, will be parked in a random location everyday in his area) * Fiery Souma (drives an SLS AMG, will appear on weekends but not when the weather is bad) * Highway Exorcist (drives a custom NSX-S Zero, will appear every 4 days after defeating Spirit of Imprisoned Flame and Crazy Cataclysm but will only race if the player is currently driving either of their cars) West Higashi-Meihan * Kuso Chimpan (drives a RUF RK Coupe, will only race after defeating all teams in his area) * Turbocharger Man (drives an R34 Skyline GT-R, will appear after defeating Kuso Chimpan, but will only race against NA cars; Examples of NA cars include RX-8s, NSXs, and AE86s) * Evolving Soldier (drives a Lancer Evolution V, will only race the player if their current vehicle is an Impreza WRX) * The King (drives a custom JZA80 Supra, will only race after the player clears the second half of Nagoya) First Half (Osaka) Osaka Ring Road * Nippon-bashi * VIP Project * Biriken Club * TuTenKaku * Aeroblade (new) * No Loser (defeat all other Osaka Ring Road teams in the first half) Area Boss * Unkillable Naniwa (drives a custom Lancer Evolution V, appears after defeating the rest of No Loser) Second Half (Osaka) Osaka Ring Road * Miyabi * Heartbreakers (new) * Final Star (new) * Baldy's (defeat all other Osaka Ring Road teams) Osaka Wangan Inbound * Low Position * Perfect Works * LAZR (new) Osaka Wangan Outbound * Team KENGO * G.R.O. * Wild Uprising Osaka Unit (new) * Hanshin Alliance (new, defeat all other Osaka Wangan teams) Sakai Inbound * Univer-SARU * Night Wing * Exotica (new) Sakai Outbound * SHORYU Group * KAZE * Beat Men (new) * Harisen Chop (defeat all other Sakai teams) Area Mid-Bosses * Bloodstained Sword (Osaka Ring Road, drives a custom MAZDASPEED Atenza) * False Devil (Osaka Wangan Inbound, drives a custom Z33 Fairlady Z) * Gunslinger (Osaka Wangan Outbound, drives a custom DC2 Integra Type R) * Legendary Schneider (Sakai Inbound, drives a custom Lancer Evolution IX) * Vivace (Sakai Outbound, drives a custom Ferrari 512 TR) Area Bosses * Teal Phantom (Osaka Ring Road, drives a custom GRB Impreza WRX, defeat Bloodstained Sword) * Heaven's Envoy (Osaka Wangan Outbound, drives a custom R34 Skyline GT-R, defeat all Osaka Wangan mid-bosses) * Bulletstorm (Sakai Inbound, drives a custom Alcyone SVX, defeat all Sakai mid-bosses) City Boss * Invincible Nuke (Sakai Outbound, drives a custom Lamborghini Gallardo, defeat all Area Bosses) Osaka Wanderers Osaka Ring Road * POU@MSR (drives an FD3S RX-7, will challenge the player immediately after defeating Mistral@MSR and losing to POU@MSR means having to race Mistral@MSR again) * Mistral@MSR (drives an FC3S RX-7, will appear on weekends) * EIC@MSR (drives a BMW M1, will appear after defeating POU@MSR) * Night King (drives a Celsior, will only race the player if they honk their horn at him before challenging) * FD Tomo-san (drives an FD3S RX-7, will challenge the player after they exit a Parking Area in his area) * Beat Ignition (drives an FC3S RX-7, will only race the player if their vehicle has a Level 3 or higher Muffler installed) * Jet Black (drives a GC8V Impreza WRX, will race the player after removing the front license plate from the player's vehicle) * Kanjou Turret (drives a custom S14 Silvia, will appear on rainy days after defeating Teal Phantom) Osaka Wangan Inbound * Wangan Runner (drives a JZA80 Supra, will appear after being undefeated in his area each day for 3 days; you must race at least once each day) * Fire Legend (drives a BNR34 Skyline GT-R, will only race if the player is driving a vehicle with an inline engine) * Hairpin King (drives a Lotus Elise, will only race if the player is driving an MR or RR vehicle, such as NSXs, MR2s, or RUFs) * Majestic Carp (drives a custom SW20 MR2, will appear every 7 days after defeating Heaven's Envoy) Osaka Wangan Outbound * Stalking Hammer (drives an FD2 Civic Type R, will appear if you have won 1 battle every day for 10 days in a row without racing someone outside his area or losing) * YOO@TFB (drives an FD3S RX-7, appears after defeating Beat Ignition but will only race if the master volume is set to max) * Hiroka the Drifter (drives an S2000, appears after defeating Heartbreakers) * Leviathan (drives a custom Mustang Boss 429, will challenge the player when the only remaining rivals in his are are wanderers) Sakai Inbound * Magazine Z (drives a Z34 Fairlady Z, will only appear after the player drives a Z34 Fairlady Z and owns the following cars prior to racing him: S30, S130, Z31, Z32, Z33, Z34) * Mr. Orange Road (drives an RX-8, will only race if the player started the night with 30 or less km on the odometer) * Blackout (drives a DC2 Integra Type R, appears every other day but will only race if the player's car is entirely black; set the RGB levels of the car's paint to 0 for each of them) * Butterfly Knife (drives a custom Silvia S13, appears after defeating Jackknife but will only race if you drive Jackknife's car) Sakai Outbound * Evolution Works (drives a Lancer Evolution V, appears after defeating ZERO) * Shakotan Fanboy (drives a Legacy B4, appears after defeating Low Position but will only race if the player's vehicle's suspension is lowered to -30 mm and has a Low Position sticker) * Unholy Lightning (drives a RUF RGT, appears every 4 days but will only race if the player is driving a European car) * Diamond Beast (drives a custom Fuga 370GT, appears when the only other rivals in the entire game are wanderers) Final Boss * ??? (Wangan Outbound, drives a custom S30 Fairlady Z, appears after defeating all other rivals in the game) Soundtrack Tokyo Xtreme Racer One is the first game in the franchise to include a licensed soundtrack. The licensed music consists mostly of eurobeat and plays during races. Each city has its own default set of music, but it can be tweaked to the player's favor. Much like Initial D Arcade Stage, a major portion of the song only plays, but the full song can be listened to in the Options Menu. (Song links coming soon.) Tokyo Song List # NIGHT FLY / MISTER FLY # STARGATE TO HEAVEN / DAVID KANE # SWEET SIXTEEN GIRL / CANDY TAYLOR # SPEEDWAY / NIKO # DEMOLITION / J. STORM # SHE DEVIL / TRIUMPH # DON'T YOU WANNA BE FREE / WAIN L. # PRAYER / DUCKY CHIX # DANCE TO THE TOP OF THE FIRE / CY-RO (team leader race theme) # HEART BREAKER / MIKE HAMMER (wanderer race theme) # WELCOME TO THE SHOW / TANITH & DARK EVIL (area boss/mid-boss theme) # HEARTBEAT / NATHALIE (vs. Ultimate Shift/Speed King/Purple Meteor/White Charisma) Nagoya Song List # TWISTER / JEFF DRILLER # POWER OF SOUND / ACE # MAD DESIRE (PLATINUM VERSION) / MAKO # I AM MISTER BLASTER / GARCON # 1, 2, 3, 4, FIRE! / DEJO # FOREVER LOVE ME / SYMBOL # BEAT AROUND / LES & MEGAN # PULL THE TRIGGER / BON # WE'LL SEE HEAVEN / DIGITAL PLANET (team leader race theme) # RED HOT PLANET / MEGA NRG MAN (wanderer race theme) # FUTURELAND / ACE (area boss/mid-boss/The Rook/The Bishop theme) # THE TOP / KEN BLAST (vs. Downfall/The Knight/The King) Osaka Song List # SPACE BOY / DAVE RODGERS # SAVE ME / LESLIE PARRISH # LONELY LOVE / SOPHIE # DON'T STOP THE MUSIC 2006 / LOU GRANT # BACK ON THE ROCKS / MEGA NRG MAN # NIGHT OF FIRE / NIKO # SPEEDY SPEED BOY / MARKO POLO # DANCING / VICKY VALE # RUNNING IN THE 90s / MAX COVERI (team leader race theme) # CRAZY FOR LOVE / DUSTY (wanderer race theme) # FOREVER YOUNG / SYMBOL (area boss/mid-boss theme) # ADRENALINE / ACE (vs. Unkillable Naniwa/Invincible Nuke) Extra BGM # 24 HOURS A DAY WITH YOU / ACE WARRIOR # NEW HORIZON / KEN BLAST # JUMPIN' UP / ANGIE DAVIS # FIREBIRD / LOU MASTER # CRAZY NIGHT / BOYS BAND # DEJA VU / DAVE RODGERS # STAY / VICTORIA # TAKE ME BABY / MICKEY B. # EXPRESS LOVE / MEGA NRG MAN # DOCTOR LOVE / DR. LOVE # I NEED YOUR LOVE / DAVE SIMON # SHOWDOWN / HOTBLADE # RUNNING NINJA / EUROFUNK # OVERLOAD / MATT LAND # SUPERCAR / MIKE SNAP # SUPERSONIC FIRE / ATRIUM # GET YOURSELF THE REAL THING / LOU MASTER # FIRE WIRE / CHAI # PAMELA / MATT LAND # GO 2 / LOOKA BOMBA # DREAM AWAY / IRENE # GET SOMEBODY TO LOVE HIM / WILDSIDE # WHITE LIGHT / MR GROOVE # THE RACE IS OVER / DAVE RODGERS Trivia * This is the first game in the series to include a licensed soundtrack. * European and American cars return after being absent from Import Tuner Challenge * ???, ZERO, R33-F, Evolution Works, and Legendary Critic are based on Wangan Midnight characters * Several rivals cross over from the Kaido Battle series (also known as Tokyo Xtreme Racer Drift or Kaido Racer in North America and Europe respectively), such as Yeti Fang and Supremacy. Category:Video Games Category:PS3 Games Category:PS4 Games Category:PS Vita Games Category:Racing Category:Racing Games